Purrfect Chaos: The Quest to Find Sonic
by EeveeRoseRunner
Summary: Six-year old Evangelion Rose and her cat are on a quest to find Sonic the Hedgehog. Easy right? Add a couple of his idiot friends, a lost engagement ring, a talking enchilada and what do you get? Chaos. Oh, and did I mention that someone is after them? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**July 24, 2011**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE IS THE PROLOGUE! IT'S A BIT SHORT, I GUESS. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**Eevee: Yay! I HAVE A STORY!**

**Me: Anyway, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY SO SERIOUSLY. This story basically makes fun of some of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. Be warned. So, if you guys put reviews saying, "Shadow does not do this!" or "Shadow is so OOC!" I'll just ignore you or PM you telling you to read this.**

**Eevee: Disclaimer plz!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS. SEGA DOES. I OWN MY OCS AND PLOT. Sorry if Eevee seems Mary-Sueish. It's her family history.**

***Note, I'm editing some stuff from the draft so when the chapters end, I will put in what was scrapped.**

**Me: Also, I have a deviantart account. Check my profile. I need to scan a picture of Eevee soon so I will tell you when I do. Just remember: I'm not that great of an artist. I usually use bases. Sorry for any bad grammar.**

"Blah" means that the character is speaking

'_Blah' _is what the character is thinking

[Blah] is the character's translation (This will be for Ralph)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_ Kusa Public Library...  
>12:52pm<em>

"It's quiet in here...too quiet." the girl whispered. Maybe it was because she was in a library. This was not just a girl, but a six year old yellow hedgehog. She had the same bangs as Amy Rose, two ponytails, and her quills at the back of her head similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's style. She wore a yellow dress-similar to Amy's-with blue stars decorated around it and the same shoes as Sonic, except it was yellow with tiny wings on the end.

This girl was on a quest. She had to find Sonic. Her future counted on this. Literally. She thought that the library was a good place to start. However, all she found was old ladies, books, and quiet. Ah, quiet: Her worst enemy. It involved whispers and slow movements. She liked fast. Heck, she had the ability to run in supersonic speed. She got it from her father, whose name is S-

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, WHERE ARE YOU?" she cried in frustration. A nearby librarian glared at the child.

"Young lady, we do not yell in the library. Do that again and I will be forced to remove you." she growled.

"My name's not 'young lady'." the child scoffed. "I'm Evangelion the Hedgehog, or Eevee for short. And guess what? I don't care if you kick me out. This place is a bore! I'm out! PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!" Before the librarian could call the cops, Eevee stood up from the table she was sitting in (she wasn't reading or anything. …Just sitting there), ran out the door and screeched to a stop. It was spring, which meant Mobius's flowers had bloomed. If she wasn't on a mission she would be collecting them.

"Ralph, where are ya?" There were sudden thumps coming from the roof. The next thing she knew, an orange, black-striped kitten appeared at her feet. "Up on the roof again?"

"Meow meow meow? Meow meow meow." Ralph replied. To anyone else, it would look like a cat was just meowing. But to Eevee, it was as if the cat was speaking English. [They don't allow pets in libraries. Besides, if I stayed on the ground all by myself, I would've been sent to the pound because _someone _forgot to place a collar on me.] Ralph glared at her. He's been with her ever since she found him in her father's room trying to lick the bullets of the gun in his room.

"Meow, meow?" Ralph asked. Eevee shook her head. "Meow, meow, meow? Meow meow." [How can that be? He was all over that newspaper you showed me. How could they not know who and where he is?]

Eevee coughed nervously. "Uh, was I supposed to ask them?" she asked. Ralph sweat-dropped. "Hey, don't look at me that way. You know that I have a short attention spa-Ooh look! IT'S BATMAN! ...Nevermind."

"Meow meow"

"You're right, I need to focus. We have to find Sonic. He's our only hope." Eevee picked up Ralph with one hand and dug into her pocket and pulled out a shining red jewel. "This will the first time using a Chaos Sphere." Eevee whispered. She clutched the red orb and closed her eyes. She thrust her arm with the sphere in the air and shouted, "Chaaaaaaaooooooos...Control!" And with that, the yellow hedgehog and the orange cat were gone.

_Somewhere in a forest...place...thingy...  
><em>

Eevee and Ralph landed in a clearing on their hind quarters.

"OW! Gosh, I need to work on my landing." Eevee sat up and looked at her surroundings. She gasped. A levitating black hedgehog stood far across from them. "Ralph, look!"

[Is that him?] 

"I hope so." Eevee answered, hopefully. Little did they know that they were wrong. Very wrong. And thats is where this odd story starts.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! And I've noticed that the Ralph meowing thing is getting on my nerves. Believe me, this will be the only one that shows him meowing. And don't go jumping in conclusions thinking that Eevee's Sonic's daughter. She can either be Sonic, Shadow, Silver (Yeah I don't know about that since I never really played the game where Silver comes in. Although, people do make SilverxAmy marriage fanfictions, right? Eh, it'd my fanfic so I'm just saying that Eevee could be his daughter.), or an OC's daughter. And she could either be Ama or Amy's daughter. Hohoho, you'll never know until the end! <strong>

**But anyway, here are some clues:**

**Her father's name starts with a S**

**There was a gun in his room**

**Eevee inherited his speed**

**Things from this Prologue that were scrapped:**

**Eevee was said to not remember who her mom was (I took that out because then the story would be messed up)**

**Eevee never had a Chaos Sphere and simply ran into the forest (I took this out so this story would be more entertaining and stuff)**

**Anyway, Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**July 27, 2011**

**Me: Nothing much to say. Anyway, here's one…random chapter. I got the whole "faker hiccup" thing when I watched this funny video of Sonic and Shadow repeating the word "faker" so much that I nearly threw the laptop away from me. And no, I don't think Shadow's an emo…that much. Don't worry; I'm still working on the other story. I'm typing it on Notepad on my cellphone and sending it to my email. I just learned how to do that. YAAAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow. SEGA owns them. I own Eevee, Ralph, and U.P**

Chapter 1: Mr. Emo Faker-Obsessed

Eevee set Ralph down and they carefully approached him. He seemed to be levitating three inches off the ground, arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Eevee and Ralph glanced at each other.

[Go ahead.] Ralph said. [It's not like he can understand me.] Eevee pouted. Why did she have to do all the work?

"Hi! Are you Sonic?"Eevee asked nervously. The black hedgehog didn't even stir. "Uh, hello?" No response. Eevee tapped her foot impatiently.

[Why don't you speak a bit louder?] Ralph suggested.

Sighing, Eevee stood on her "toes" and yelled, "I'M GONNA PUT A CURSE ON YOU AND ALL OF YOUR KIDS WILL BE BORN COMPLETELY NAKED!"

The black hedgehog woke up and jumped away from the (creepy) girl. Eevee smiled proudly.

"There we go! As I was saying...are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

The black hedgehog frowned and recrossed (why isn't that a word?) his arms.

"Does it look like I'm him?" Eevee shrugged. "No, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Eevee racked her brain and gasped.

"Oh yeah, the Ultimate Life form dude. My mom's sister, Am-ah, her name doesn't matter-told me about you. I guess time trav-er...walking around made me forget stuff. Heck, I don't even remember my dad that much. Anyway, the name's Eevee and that's Ralph."

[Get on with it!] Ralph growled.

"Uh...do you know where Sonic is?" Eevee blurted out. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I know where he is?"Shadow asked in his dark, moody, I-have-no-friends-just-only-fan girls-voice. Another shrug. "I don't."

"Are you one of his friends, then?"

"Does it look like-?"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELLO KITTY? YES OR NO, YOU STUPID EMO?"

**(A/N Ok, guys, here's where the stupidity starts. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

The almighty Ultimate Life form flinched. "No, I'm not that faker's friend." Eevee blinked a couple of times. Did he just say "faker"? "I really hate it when people think that I'm that faker. That faker always has that stupid grin on his face...unlike me."

_'Wow, emo much?'_Eevee thought.

"I don't know where that faker lives." Shadow continued (Faker Count: 4)

"Uh, can you stop saying 'faker'? It's really creeping me out." Eevee requested.

Mr. Emo Faker-Obsessed rolled his eyes. "Fine. Is that-faker-it?" he asked. Oh, how the level of this stupidity increases. Anyway, Eevee picked her ear. Did she hear wrong or did Shadow just say "faker" again?

[Did you hear that too or am I imagining things?] Ralph asked.

"What...is...wrong...with...you?" Eevee questioned as she backed away slowly.

"What is-faker-that supposed to mean...faker?" Shadow replied. Eevee stared at him once more.

"Yo, my brother, do you want to take this outside?" Eevee cried, apparently ticked off.

[Eevee, calm down!]

"We're-faker-already outside." Eevee stared at the hedgehog.

"...This is getting us nowhere." she stated. "I'm leaving before I catch the emo." And with that, Eevee picked up Ralph and walked deep into the forest. Shadow went back to cutting-uh meditating.

[I suggest we go to Angel Island.] Ralph meowed. Eevee brighten.

"Of course! If I remembered correctly, Uncle Knuckles should be guarding the Master Emerald! ...Or making out with it." Eevee giggled. Fishing out the Chaos Sphere, Eevee continued, "We have to hurry if we want to save dad from the future and Sonic's the only one to help us! Chaaaaaaos Control!"

_Meanwhile...  
><em>

The yellow arrow moved further away from the blinking pink star on the screen of the small laptop. The figure sighed. "That child's not even going the right direction." He/She closed the device and snapped his/her finger, causing the device to disappear. "What is she doing? Her target's not him. God, it looks like I have to settle this on my own, once again. When I rule this world, there's gonna be some changes around here."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Um, is everything alright in there?" a young, high-pitched voice asked.

"Er...yes! Just watching my...pickle?" the figure replied. He/She snapped his/her fingers and his/her disguise-a green, short wig and a white doctor's jacket with a fake fox tail sewn on the back of it-appeared on him/her. The person put the laptop into the backpack and stared at the mirror. A fox…doctor stared back at him/her. The Unknown Person (or U.P for short) slowly opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry for taking so long, miss…uh…what was your name again?" U.P asked.

The girl smiled sweetly. "I'm Cream." the rabbit said. U.P smiled.

"Why…thank you, Cream. Heheheh."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Me: So, looks like the quest is revealing itself. So…Eevee's dad's in trouble huh? But what about U.P? He/she said "target"! Is Eevee really good or bad? Is U.P good or bad? Does this dress make me look fat? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Eevee: …weird…**

**Scrapped From this Chapter:**

**Eevee and Shadow fight because Eevee attacked him.**

**The part with U.P was originally one chapter, but I realized that it was super short so I put it in this chapter.**

**Read and Review, maybe?**


	3. Chapter 2

**August 11, 2011**

**Me: Nothing Much to Say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY OCS AND PLOT.**

"Blah" means that the character is speaking

_'__Blah'_ is what the character is thinking

[Blah] is the character's translation (This will be for Ralph)

**BOLD TEXT ARE FLASBACKS**

Chapter 2: Knuckles the Enchilada 

"**Evangelion Rose, you have mocked me for the last time!"**

**"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

**"Sorry? You stole all five of the ****Chaos Spheres and now you lost them! You and your cat will be punished severely!"**

**"Eevee, dear wh-what's going on?"**

**"Mom, stay back!**

"**Sis? What's up with your hair?"**

"**Please! I'll find them, ok?"**

"**Find them? They were sent to the past!"**

**"Then I'll go into the past!"**

**"You? In the past? You'll just ruin it!"**

**[If she does it'll be a punishment for her!]**

**"...True. Fine! I'll let you go into the past..."**

**"Oh thank you!"**

**"But, you must do these tasks: Do not tell your present family too much of the future. Do not tell anyone for that matter. I shall give you some knowledge about the past so you will know what you must not change. And for insurance...I shall take your father."**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"You have a year to find them. Goodbye."**

**"Eevee! Ralph!"**

**"Moooooooomaaaaaaaa!"**

[Eevee? Are you ok?] Eevee's eyes shot opened. Tears streamed down her face.

"We'll find them, right Ralph?" she asked quietly as she wiped her tears away.

[Yeah. We will.] Ralph reassured. Eevee smiled.

"Thanks, man. Let's go." The two pals walked up the pyramid...thingy-I ONLY WATCHED SONIC X AND PLAY AT LEAST FOUR SONIC GAMES SO SHUT UP!-in a hurry.

40 steps later...

"OhMyGoodness!" Eevee huffed. "How many steps did we go through?"

[Probably 50!]

Hellooooo, it said "40 steps later..."!

"Oh, gosh who puts 50 steps-"

Its 40 step, stupid!

"-on this thing?"

"It's good for your health."

Eevee and Ralph yelled once they noticed the red echidna in front of them. He seemed to be wiping a large green emerald-the Master Emerald-and had a bored look on his face.

"Oh! Uh...hey! We're on a quest!" Eevee piped. Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you two a little young to go on a quest?" he asked.

Eevee and Ralph glanced each before-at the same time-replying, "Yes. Yes we are."

"I'm Eevee and that's Ralph. Nice to meetcha! Anyway, I think you should do something about those stairs cuz there are some-"

[Eevee!]

"Uh...you're Sonic the Hedgehog's friend, right? I read about you in the newspaper. You're Knuckles the Enchilada?" Eevee asked.

"Enchilada? That's a food, kid." Knuckles poked himself in the chest. "The name's Knuckles the Echidna."

"Really? Echidna? I didn't know how to pronounce the word and I was eating an echidna while I was reading so I just thought it was Enchilada."

"...Eating an echidna?"

"You know what I mean! Anyway, do you know where Sonic is?"

"Does it look like I know where he is?" Knuckles questioned. Eevee's left eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT THE HELLEN IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? FIRST THAT EMO, NOW YOU!" she shrieked. Eevee laid down, repeatedly slammed her fists on the ground, and started screaming. "NYAAAAAAAAAAGH! NYEEEERGH! NYA, NYA, NYA, NAAAAY! NEEEERGH! MICHAEL JACKSOOON! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knuckles and Ralph took a step back from the little hedgehog throwing the tantrum. She was ticked-off.

_Three minutes later..._

"So, do you know where Sonic could be?" Eevee asked. Knuckles shrugged.

"Probably near that cherry-blossom tree I hear he's been going to ever since Cosmo died."

"Cosmo? That Seedrian that sacrificed herself to help Sonic and Shadow defeat the Metarex and all you could find was a seed and Tails started crying and stuff since he really liked her? That one?" Knuckles stared at the girl with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know about that? That was never in the news! Where did you come from anyway?" Eevee shifted nervously.

"Uh..."

[Eevee, you gave out too much!] Ralph reminded his owner.

"Wait...'that emo'? Shadow's alive?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh...OPERATION 'COMPROMISE'!" Eevee shouted, pointing to the sky. Knuckles backed away. Eevee tackled him.

"What the f-Get Away From Me!" Knuckles yelled. After the two struggled a bit, Eevee picked up the enchilada. "Put me down, you freak!"

"You'll never take me alive!" Eevee ran towards the edge, picked one foot up, and was about to throw him to his death when-

[Eevee, what are you doing?] Ralph cried. Eevee froze.

"HE KNOWS TOO MUCH!"

[Don't kill him!]

"Why not?"

[For one thing, he's your god-darn uncle!]

"Relax, Ralph! He's not gonna die! The animals in the show can survive anything! They can breathe in space!" Eevee explained with her eyelids lowered.

[Oh. Carry on.] And with that, Eevee threw Knuckles-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"-down the pyramid.

"So..." Eevee muttered as she pat the Master Emerald. "Let's go, shall we? CHAAAOS CONTOL!"

**Sorry if some stuff here is incorrect. …Anyway, Expect a chapter 3 today. I hate this chapter. XD Did you see the Phineas and Ferb reference? Such a short chapter, no?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**August 11, 2011  
><strong>

**SAME DAY, BABYYY!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY OCS AND PLOT. **

**Insert another short chapter.**

"Blah" means that the character is speaking

'_Blah' _is what the character is thinking

[Blah] is the character's translation (This will be for Ralph)

Chapter 3: Is It That One?

Eevee and Ralph reappeared...in the sky.

"My teleporting needs some work, huh?" Eevee asked. Ralph nodded in response. "Aaaaaaaaah!" They both fell to the deaths and the story ended.

**The End.**

Ok, that's a lie. Chuck Norris comes out of nowhere and obliterates the world using his thumb.

**The End?**

...Uh...Eevee and Ralph landed on some grass.

"Gee, I should've asked him where that tree was before I killed him, huh?" Ralph rolled his eyes.

[Good going, Eevee. Now where are we?] The two looked around. It was pretty foggy. The only they could make out were figures of trees.

"Dunno." Eevee stood up and brushed herself off. "I can't teleport that far, though. So we must be near Angel Island. You know, where the Master Emerald was." Eevee sniffed. She looked up and tapped her finger on her chin. "Let me think...Angel Island. Angel Island...what place is near Angel-ooh!" Eevee rubbed her eye where a chunk of rock had fallen. She picked up the rock. "Where did this come from? I can't see anything with this fog!"

[Uh, Eevee? You remember what Uncle Knuckles-the future one, I mean-said? Mystic Ruins is found...]

"...Under Angel Island." Eevee finished as she threw the rock in the air and caught it. She did this a few times. "That's where this rock came from."

[Let's go, ok?] Ralph walked off when-

_SQUISH!_

[Ew!] Ralph's paw sunk into poopy-colored mud.

"Hey Ralph, is that mud thick?" Eevee asked as Ralph's right arm and leg hind leg sunk completely into the mud. The orange cat glared at her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

_Meanwhile..._

_(In the Garden of Cream the Rabbit's house)_

"So, Amy's one of your friends, right?" U.P asked as he/she watched Cream make a flower crown on the ground. How nice of her to invite her into her home. But he/she needed to leave.

"She's my best friend!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao, chao!"

"Second best friend." Cream corrected as she placed the crown of daisies onto Cheese's head. Cream look up at U.P. "Why are you so interested in Amy?"

"Uh, I'm a new...mailman and I want to learn about the people I'm delivering to." the "fox" lied with a fake smile with secret intentions buried deep under it. "Do you know where she lives?"

_With Eevee..._

"Ok, let's try this again! My name is Eevee and Ralph-who is sinking in the mud as we speak-is my cat. You said you were Big the Cat, correct?" The large purple cat nodded.

"And this is Froggy." Big said, pointing to the green frog on his shoulder.

"Ribbit!"

"Yes, and that's Froggy. You bumped into me and asked if we needed help, right?" Eevee continued, as the mud reached her knees. "So, can you help me and Ralph out?" Big stared at Eevee from his boat.

"Who's Ralph?"

"D'oh!" Eevee slapped her forehead.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

Eevee and Ralph sat in the boat with the large cat as he rowed them through the lake. Eevee closed her eyes and pinched the bridge-if she had one-of her nose. 'How did this all start, again?' she thought. 'Oh yeah.'

**"Why am I not sinking?" Eevee questioned as she inspected the ground below her. Ralph turned his head to face her.**

**[You see in front of me? There appears to be some water. My best guess is that we're near a lake. From where you standing, the ground is not moist. For me, however, it is.] Ralph explained. [Now save me!]**

**"Fine, Mr. Bossy." Eevee started to walk over to him.**

**[Oh, and whatever you do, do not step in where I am!]**

_**Squish!**_

**"...Now you tell me." Eevee growled as she felt her shoes sink halfway into the mud. Eevee tried to pull it out...to no luck, though. Ralph sighed and turned his head back to the front.**

**[Call for help, Eevee.] the cat ordered in a bored tone.**

**"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE US! WE'RE TRAPPED!" Eevee shrieked.**

**Silence.**

**"Help! Please!"**

**Even more silence.**

"**A six year old and a cat needs some help!"**

**More silence.**

**"Hellooo?"**

**There was so much silence that the narrator quit and they had to hire a new one.**

**[Eevee you see that figure over there?] Ralph asked as he narrowed his eyes at the fog in front of them.**

**"...Nope." Eevee replied lazily with her eyelids lowered.**

**[You didn't even bother looking! Try again.]**

**"I don't see nuthin."**

**[Look!]**

**"I aint gonna look no more."**

**[That sentence was full of grammatical mistakes.]**

**"You're full of grammatical mistakes."**

**[...That made no sense.]**

**"Hey look! Someone's coming!" Eevee shouted, pointing to the large mass coming towards them. "Maybe the person is a smart, educated, scholar!"**

"Dur...so what are you two doing here! This is a real swampy area! Right, Froggy?"

"Ribbit."

"We're looking for a tree." Eevee explained.

"Is it that one?" Big pointed to a nearby tree before rowing once more.

"Um, no, not that one It's-"

"Is it that one?" Big interrupted as he pointed to the tree left of first one.

"No, Big. Listen-"

"That one?"

"No."

"How about that one?"

"No. Listen to m-"

"Is it that one?"

"WHERE'S THE FREAKING EXIT?"

"Oh, right there." Big pointed toward the bunch of trees to the right of them. He rolled the boat to shore and Eevee grabbed her pal and quickly jumped out.

"Goodbye! We hope you visit us again! We could all go fishing!" Big exclaimed happily. Eevee forced a smile and ran, with Ralph in her arms.

**Me: Another short chapter. I hate it too. I should've never stayed up so late (6 am) just to type it in my cellphone.**


	5. Chapter 4

**August 14, 2011**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Only ocs and plot.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Isn't It Bee-uatiful How Six-Year-Olds Forget Things?<span>

_10 minutes later..._

Eevee and Ralph traveled a great distance from the Mystic Ruins, but there was still no Sonic. Eevee sighed and came to a stop at a sign titling, "Selfy's Rose Garden." Legs aching, the two made their way into the garden. Dozens of roses swayed in the wind, causing rose petals to flutter here and there. Eevee took a big whiff. Ah, roses. They reminded her so much of her-

[All that running made the mud on my body dry.] Ralph said as he leaped from the little hedgehog's arms. [I hate to say it, but I desperately need a bath!] Eevee scratched at the mud on her legs.  
>"Me too!" she agreed. The girl sighed and sat down. "But, we just got to find him! We just got to!"<br>"Find who?" a voice asked. Startled, Eevee quickly stood up.  
>"Who said that?" she demanded, glancing around. Ralph slowly rose.<br>[Careful...] he warned.  
>"Are you a hedgehog? I've only seen, like, four of them!" the voice exclaimed.<br>[It…it sounds like a child.] Ralph muttered.  
>"Yeah, I'm a hedgehog. Who are you?" Eevee asked. If it really was a child, maybe Eevee could finally talk to someone who could really understand her! A patch of roses ruffled and a bee of the same size of her stood up. He wore brown goggles, an orange bomber jacket with orange and white sneakers, white gloves and socks, and a black and red helmet.<br>"Hiya! I'm Charmy! What's your name?" he asked. Eevee and Ralph looked at each other for a moment.  
>"I'm Eevee and that's Ralph." Eevee introduced. "What are you doing?"<br>"That is classified!" Charmy replied quickly. Eevee and Ralph looked at each other once more. Did this boy have something to hide? Only one way to find out! Eevee picked up Ralph and shrugged.  
>"Well, ok then. I guess we'll be going, then." she said as she turned to leave.<p>

"Wait! I'll tell you!" Charmy called, falling into Eevee's trap. Eevee smirked and turned around. "Ok, then! Tell us." The boy…bee…thing glanced around in case of any unwanted listeners.  
>"Can ya keep a secret?" Eevee and Ralph nodded.<br>"I'm looking for an engagement ring! It's really expensive!" Charmy explained.  
>"So...what are you doing here, then?"<br>"Well, Mr. Strickland proposed to Ms. Beckett on a plane and he accidentally dropped it. We have witnesses that said they saw a small, shiny object fall somewhere in this garden."

"We?" Eevee questioned.

"Me, Vector, and Espio."

"…Uh…"

[This boy is crazy, Eevee! I suggest we back away!] Eevee nodded.  
>"Well...ok then. SEE YA!" Eevee, once again, tried to leave.<p>

"Wait!"

"What?"

Charmy scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Do you think you could-I don't know-help me?"  
>After a moment of thinking, with a smirk on her lips, Eevee replied, "Maaaaaaaaaaybe. What's in it for us?"<p>

"Depends. What do ya need?" Charmy asked.

"Sex."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're looking for Sonic! Knuckles told us that he was at this cherry-blossom tree and we wanna know where the tree is located." Charmy looked at the sky and tapped his finger on his chin.  
>"Oh, yeah! That tree! I think I heard Sonic tell Tails where it was." Charmy voiced.<br>_'So, Uncle Tails knows where it is!'_ Eevee thought.  
>[That's useful! Let's go!] Ralph urged. Eevee sent her cat a glare.<em><br>_"How about a deal? You guys help me find the ring and I'll give you the information you need." Charmy bargained holding out his hand. Eevee shrugged.  
>"Seems fair enough." They shook hands, sealing the deal. Ralph sighed.<br>[Finding a small engagement ring in a large field of four-inch high roses won't be too hard.] Ralph stated sarcastically.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

If you passed by "Selfy's Rose Garden", you'd see a bee buzzing here and there, a cat pawing at the dirt below the flowers, and a yellow hedgehog carefully crawling around. All, but the cat, wearing determined looks on their faces.  
>"How are we going to find it? I mean, the ring could be buried anywhere in the dirt! There are millions of roses and this garden's nearly 50 feet wide! It'll take days!" Eevee cried, throwing her hand up. Two feet off the ground, Charmy sighed and crossed his arms.<br>"Geez, maybe taking this request alone wasn't such a great idea." he groaned. Eevee sat down, crossed her legs, and placed her hand on her knees.  
>"Aw poop!" she muttered. Charmy put his hands on his hips.<br>"Oh well! It looks like I'll have to use the 'Jewel Locating Device', then!" he exclaimed as he took out a Nintendo DS-like instrument. Eevee and Ralph's eye twitched.  
>"WHAT?"<br>[WHAT?]  
>"JEWEL LOCATING DEVICE?" Eevee screamed as she stood up. Charmy rolled his eyes.<br>"Yeah. It does what the name implies. Duh!"

* * *

><p>What should Eevee do to Charmy? Should she:<br>A) Yell at him some more  
>B) Punch him in the face<br>C) Strangle him  
>D) Cuss him out<br>E) Leave the story and sob in the bathroom eating potato chips and wondering what went wrong with her life  
>...YOU'RE TOO LATE READERS! I'M PICKING!<p>

* * *

><p>Grabbing Charmy by the neck, Eevee shook him around and shrieked, "WHAT THE (BLEEP)? ARE YOU (BLEEP) KIDDING ME? WHY THE (BLEEP) DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT OUT THIRTY MINUTES AGO? ARE YOU (BLEEP) BRAIN DEAD? WE COULD'VE BEEN DONE A LONG TIME AGO, YOU (BLEEP)!" People around stopped and stared at the potty-mouthed child. Charmy paled and Ralph bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.<br>[Her aunt is a bad influence.] He thought.  
>"U-Uh, I just thought of it just now-" Charmy sputtered under her iron grasp.<p>

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER SOMETHING THAT COULD REALLY HELP WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR? I MEAN, THINK ABOUT IT! YOU KNOW THE CHANCES OF YOU FINDING THE RING WOULD BE SMALL, SO THE FIRST THING THAT COMES INTO YOUR MIND IS, 'HOW CAN I FIND IT FASTER?"! YOU (Censured) IDIOT! WHAT THE (Censured) IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD? I WASTED VALUABLE TIME! I HAVE TO FIND SONIC SO I CAN SAVE MY DAD AND...And...and..." Eevee's grips on the boy soften as she trembled. She sniffled. "...I...I WANT MY DADDY!" She let go of Charmy and fell to her knees, sobbing. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Any normal six-year old would be swinging on a swing-set or watching Dora the Explorer! Eevee has to travel into the past and find all five of the spheres so she could save her dad! Why did she use those Chaos Emeralds? Eevee took her hands off her face, tilted her head back, and started to cry loudly. Ralph yelped and jumped away.  
>"Nyaaa-haaa-haa-haaaaa!" Eevee cried. Charmy sat down in front of her and tried to calm her down.<br>"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" he apologized. "Don't cry! Look, the deal's off! Tails's mostly likely at his house! I'll give you a map, alright?"

"Don't cry! If you start crying, I'll...I'll..." Next thing you knew, Charmy was crying. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
>"WAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAA!"<br>"WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ralph slowly closed his eyes and slammed his head repeatedly onto the ground.

_Thirty-Four Minutes Later..._

"WAAAAAAAAH!"  
>"WAAAAAAAAH!"<br>"WAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
>[SHUT UP!]<br>"...Are you ok?" a voice above them asked. Eevee's ears twitched and both kids grew silent. Opening her eyes, Eevee looked face to face at the familiar...faces of-  
>"DADDY! Uncle Tails!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah…Have a nice day at school tomorrow or something. I hate this chapter. XD<strong>


End file.
